The Seventh Sister
The Seventh Sister is a female Mirialan Inquisitor who first appeared in [[Star Wars Rebels|'Star Wars Rebels']]. She captured Ezra and Sabine in the episode Always Two There Are. She keeps with her several ID9 Seeker Droids that she can deploy from the back of her armor and use to fight and hunt down her enemies. In The Future of the Force, she tried to kidnap children to turn them into flirty and seductive Force users along with her partner, The Fifth Brother but failed as they were stopped by Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus. She and the Fifth Brother continued tracking the Rebels, preventing them from getting a proper base. Eventually, she was ordered by Darth Vader to fly to Malachor and kill Ezra, Kanan, and the new enemy Ahsoka Tano and Darth Maul. She found Ezra and Maul. Ezra destroyed all her droids with his Lightsaber. The Seventh Sister then dueled Maul, but she was lifted by Maul with the Force. Maul then told Ezra to strike her down, but Ezra refused and Maul killed her instead. Ezra was a little sad due to the fact that he was trying to get one good kiss from her. Appearance The Seventh Sister appears to be a young, yellow Mirialan who wears a black Imperial suit similar to Darth Vader's. She has yellow eyes, an attractive face, and an amazing slim body. Her slim body and beautifully made suit give her a sexy and attractive appearance. She has a few tattoos or natural facial markings which look like alien freckles. She has a special doubled bladed Lightsaber that can be used to fly like a helicopter. She has a pointy helmet that has a retractable faceplate. Her helmet allows her to see clearly in dark rooms and protects her from blaster fire. It has four red lines located at the top and red colors inside. On her right wrist, she has a communicator she uses to contact her friends or droids. A Hologram of the person she is talking to can be enabled if needed. Underneath her helmet is actually long, beautiful hair. The Seventh Sister keeps an ID9 Seeker Droid on her back or shoulder. She is sometimes mistaken as a bounty hunter, as Ezra proved. In a flashback, it was revealed that the Seventh Sister wore a gorgeous Jedi robe that exposed part of her gorgeous, smooth, yellow butt and breasts. Personality The Seventh Sister is flirty, seductive and a strong person. She always tries to flirt with her opponents in order to gain an advantage. She also walks in a sexy way to distract them. She does not fear most of her opponents as they are usually weaker than her. However, she is greatly afraid of Darth Vader as he can simply kill her without any effort. The Seventh Sister tends to do things her way and not the way she has been ordered to unless the order was given by Darth Vader. She has a tendency to grow a strong relationship with her ID9 Seeker Droids, which causes her to feel sad when they are destroyed. Powers and Abilities Like the rest of the Inquisitors, the Seventh Sister was trained to use the Dark Side of the Force. She has the ability to Force Choke, Force Lift, Mind trick, and sometimes use Force Lightning. She is, however, not very powerful as Master Maul was able to kill her effortlessly. In Star Wars Sisters, her powers have doubled. Equipment The Seventh Sister is equipped with a Lightsaber, ID9 Seeker Droids and a few toys for private fun. She has a scanner that can be used to see people through walls. In the Star Wars Rebels video game, she has more equipment. She now has grenades, vibrators, blasters, and a few space ships. Video Games Star Wars Rebels (Video Game) In Star Wars Rebels (Video Game), the Seventh Sister is a playable character. She is unlocked at level 2 and has the same equipment and abilities that she has in the cartoon. Players can customize her appearance to give her a bikini outfit, slave outfit, or no outfit at all. Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes The Seventh Sister is playable in Galaxy of Heroes. She is already unlocked and is one of the most powerful heroes in the game. Appearances Star Wars Rebels * ''Always Two There Are'' (First appearance) * ''The Future of the Force'' * ''Legacy'' * ''Shroud of Darkness'' * ''Twilight of the Apprentice'' Star Wars Sisters * ''The Sister Returns'' (First re-appearance) * ''The Temple of Truth'' * ''A Date'' * ''Mirialan Time'' = Trivia * She is actually around Ezra's age. * As revealed in The Temple of Truth, it was Ezra who revived the Seventh Sister. ** Ezra used a Force ability that Yoda taught him to revive her. Once she was revived, they made out for a few hours. ** Ezra was then able to turn her to the light side and have a child together. * In one of her appearances, the Seventh Sister tried to flirt with Ezra. This further proves that the writers want her to be with Ezra, but they are unable to do that due to the restrictions set by Disney. * In an interview, one of the character designers revealed that he found the Seventh Sister very attractive and was sad when Dave Filoni killed her off. Category:Waste of oxygen Category:Sexy Characters Category:Mirialans Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Sith Lords Category:Inquisitors Category:Attractive Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Aliens Category:Hot shit Category:Beautiful Category:Wife Material Category:Gorgeous Category:Star Wars Sisters Category:Horny people Category:Sith Category:Female Sith Category:Dead people